


过客

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	过客

在一颗尚未进化出智慧生物的星球上，外遣队发现了一种极具药用价值的植物。然而在采集过程中，星球大气层形成了等离子风暴，外遣任务不得不中断。由于Puri医生的坚持，在下达任务中止命令二十分钟后，企业号才将他传送上舰。

“我有一种不好的预感，”在等待过程中Kirk舰长对Spock大副说。

“我不认为人类有预言能力。不过，请问是怎样的预感？”

Kirk一如既往地无视了Spock冷淡的嘲讽，比着手势说：“等离子风暴，和传送，你不觉得——”

“传送室呼叫Kirk舰长，Jim，你最好下来看一下。”

“发生了什么，Scotty？”Kirk站起来，“Puri医生还好吗？”

“我不知道，Jim，”轮机长听起来很有几分惊愕。Kirk给了Spock一个“就知道会这样”的眼神，说道：“我马上下来，Scotty。Spock，你来指挥。”

“是，舰长。”Spock古井无波地回答道。

Kirk一路猜测着各种可能，走到传送室门口时，听见一个陌生的声音说：“……你不知道是什么意思？”

他想他知道出什么事故了。Kirk准备好友善的笑容，踩着轮机长暴躁的“我不知道就是我不知道的意思！”走进传送室。一个黑发的人类男性站在传送台上，他身上宽松的衬衫和牛仔裤洗得发白，手中握着一本纸质杂质，有理由相信这位可怜人本来在家里舒舒服服地享受周末或者假期。

“你好，”Kirk走上前去，“我是联邦星舰企业号的舰长，James Kirk。”

陌生人抬头看向Kirk，Kirk注意到他的嘴唇十分饱满，而且水光闪烁。像是映证他的猜想一般，陌生人舔了舔嘴唇，握住Kirk的手摇了摇，Kirk注意到他的无名指上，接近手掌的指节处，有一枚褪色的心型纹身。

“Leoanrd Mccoy，亚特兰大医疗中心的神经外科医生。”

握手时他稍稍倾身，Kirk注意到他的眼睛是明亮的榛绿色，而不是第一眼以为的棕色。在Kirk继续问下去之前，一直站在Scotty身后的Hogan突然问道：“你是指佐治亚的亚特兰大医疗中心吗？”

McCoy皱眉打量他片刻，点点头。

“但是……亚特兰大医疗中心早在2201年就合并入佐治亚州立医院一号了。”Hogan轻声说。

“2201？”McCoy重复了一遍，“2201年？”

“没错，我是佐治亚人。”Hogan迟钝地说。Kirk和Scotty交换了一个眼神，严肃地说道：“McCoy医生，你来自哪一年？”

“2160年，”McCoy机械地说。

Kirk叹了口气。“现在是2260年，医生。恐怕我们得限制你的活动范围了。”

“你没有权利这么做。”McCoy立刻抗议道。Kirk抱起双臂，严肃地说：“我有维护时间线的义务，医生。”

“我怎么知道你们不是什么绑匪？”McCoy愤怒地一摔手，“编造一套穿越时间的瞎话让我相信？你们自己听听！这根本说不通！噢，现在怎样？要用暴力了吗？”

Kirk举起手示意护卫队散开。“听着，McCoy医生，我们不想伤害你，但你必须配合我们。”他停下来想了一下，发现自己只能毫无说服力地加一句：“你必须相信我们。”

McCoy当然一脸不相信。Kirk缓和语气，说道：“McCoy医生，请你理解，在不透露更多信息的前提下向你证明现在是23世纪是很难的。我们会试着给出更多证据，好吗？”

也许是他的语气足够和缓，McCoy深深吸了口气，挫败地摇摇头。“我能说什么呢，就算你们真是绑匪我也只能配合。”

“请随我来，”Kirk咧嘴一笑。

**

McCoy被安排在一间空余的舱房。Kirk花了一点时间给他介绍各种设施。当介绍到复制机的时候，McCoy立刻命令道：“一杯波本。”

复制机回答道：“酒精属于违禁物品，不可复制。”

McCoy愤懑地叹了口气。Kirk掩饰住自己的笑意，拍拍McCoy的肩。“你和Scotty一定聊得来，”他拼命舞动眉毛，以防McCoy看不出他的暗示。幸运的是，医生不是一个愚钝的人。他挑眉，露出一个小小的笑容，轻轻点头。那是一个很迷人的笑容，在他右脸上形成一个小小的梨涡。Kirk移开视线。“这就是全部了，我想。”

“谢了。”McCoy深深点一点头。

“我还在工作时间，再过四个小时我会过来，带你在船上走走。”Kirk再次拍拍McCoy的肩，“我会让人尽快整理一些PADD给你，但恐怕这四个小时你只能继续研究你这本杂志了。”

McCoy又笑了一下。“反正我才刚开始读。”

他送Kirk的门口，犹豫了一下，问道：“大概多久我才能回去呢？”

“我们还不确定，但是，我们也失去了我们的首席医疗官，所以我们会尽自己所能加快进度，”Kirk望进McCoy的双眼，“相信我们，这里有全星联最好的科学官和轮机长。”

“我就假装我知道这是什么意思吧，”McCoy叹了口气。“那么……四个小时后见。”

“再见。”Kirk笑道。

Kirk回到自己的准备室，高级军官以及全部到齐，包括代替Puri的M'Benga。Kirk走到自己的座位旁，问道：“现在有什么进展，Scotty？”

“没什么进展，”轮机长闷闷地说，“传送台一切正常，我猜测很可能是等离子风暴造成的事故，但是我们的传感器没有办法从风暴中收集多少信息。”

Spock微不可见地皱了下眉，说道：“也许我们可以参考以往的等离子风暴记录。但是我不得不指出，等离子风暴从未导致过时间穿越。”

Scotty不以为然道：“时间穿越根本就没有记录，不过，倒是有理论指出虫洞可以沟通过去和现在。”

“虫洞？”Chekov忽然嘟嚷了一句。他和Sulu对视了一眼，然后看向Kirk：“大约半个小时前，也就是风暴刚刚成型的时候，我注意到一组符合虫洞模式的读数，但它距离我们至少有20光年，所以我没有提及。”

“太远了，”Scotty皱着眉说，“但也许有可能呢。舰长，我们应该过去看看。”

“当然。Spock，你和Scott一起研究这个问题，我们需要尽快解决此事。”

“是，舰长。还有别的议程吗？”

“有，”Kirk坐下，“关于McCoy医生，我们应该怎么对待他？”

“我不明白，舰长，”Spock双手交握，放在桌上，“尽管星联没有给出标准程序，但你已经决定限制活动范围和信息获取途径，这足够保护时间线了。”

“不是时间线，是McCoy医生，”Uhura不咸不淡地说，“他是无辜卷入的，我们不能像对待囚犯一样对待他。”

Spock挑眉。“我不认为我们在囚禁他。”

“我们是在囚禁他，”Uhura微笑着看向Spock，Spock的眉毛几乎飞进刘海，片刻后他也点了点头。“那么，你的意见是？”

“我想……让Rank去征询他的意见，整理一份22世纪前的资源库，但我恐怕这也不够，”Kirk摸着下巴思考了片刻，“M'Benga，你能否在休息时间去陪他聊天？”

“我很乐意，”M'Benga说，“你们不知道也是正常的，Leonard H. McCoy在医学史上有名的天才，至少有三项创造性的疗法冠以他名。”

“在这种情况下，我们必须更加谨慎地阻止他获取‘未来’的信息，”Spock立刻说道。“请克制自己，M'Benga医生。”

M'Benga耸耸肩。“我会注意的。”

“我在想，可否征集志愿者，整理出空闲时间给他？”Uhura问道。

Kirk思考了一下，摇摇头。“我们最好限制他接触的人数。Uhura，这个月我们的工作时间是错开的，就你和我来负责他吧。”

“好。”Uhura点头。

“还有别的议程吗？”没有人响应，Kirk于是宣布：“散会。”

**

四个小时后，Kirk站在McCoy门口，按响门铃。

“请进，”McCoy应道。Kirk步入房间，McCoy正在书桌前写着些什么，听见响动，他抬头看了过来。

“下午好，舰长，”他说。

Kirk走到桌边，开玩笑说：“通常来说，见到舰长是要起立的。”

McCoy挑眉，“我又不是军官。你下班了？”

Kirk因为这不太熟悉的说法顿了一顿。“可以这么说吧，下班了。我们现在前往附近的一个虫洞，看看有没有可能是它导致的。”Kirk随口解释着，把手里的一摞PADD放在桌上。“什么样的人才会选择医学论文做休闲阅读？”

“工作狂呗，”McCoy拾起一个PADD，“PADD看起来没怎么变。薄了点。”

“支持手写，不过也不是什么新科技了。”Kirk取出一个大一点的PADD，从侧边抽出专用的书写笔。McCoy接过来，拿在手里把玩。他的手指修长，骨节分明，指甲修剪得干干净净。Kirk随意地问道：“那是骨头吗？”

“你说这个？”McCoy拎起他刚才一直在写写画画的那页纸，“是的，打发时间的小把戏，怎么？”

“随便问问，Bones。”Kirk说。

“什么？”McCoy一脸嫌恶地向后仰去，靠在椅背上。Kirk咧嘴一笑，没有解释。

他们沉默了一阵子，Kirk咳了一声，说：“你见过Scotty了吗？”

“还没。”McCoy摇摇头，“他还忙着呢。”

“噢，我忘了，”Kirk夸张地一拍脑门，“抱歉，我有时候就是……好吧，重点是……Tada！”Kirk从口袋里掏出一个扁扁的酒壶，McCoy的眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“没有波本，威士忌可以将就一下吗？”

“当然可以！”McCoy惊喜地说道，“我记得杯子是在……那边？稍等一下。”他起身到橱柜旁翻找了片刻，拿过来两个玻璃水杯。Kirk给他们一人倒了一指，举杯道：“那么……欢迎来到企业号，McCoy医生。”

“叫我Leonard，”McCoy举起另一个杯子，他们轻轻碰杯。

“叫我Jim，”Kirk笑着回应道。他抿了一口，幸福地叹气。McCoy发出同样的叹息声，他们对视了一眼。

“我告诉你，”Kirk凑近一点，McCoy模仿他的动作靠在桌上，Kirk轻声说：“我从Chekov的橱柜里偷的。”

McCoy嗤笑了一声，抬手支着头。“你真是个糟糕的舰长。”

“嘿！”Kirk装作被冒犯的样子，“我这还不是为了你，Bones？”

“去你的吧，别那么叫我，”McCoy笑着摇摇头，“还有，你以为我看不出来你也想喝？”

他们两个都笑了起来，然后再一次陷入沉默之中，不过，这一次的沉默不再尴尬。Kirk摇晃着酒杯，思考了一会儿。他在脑海中摆弄一个天平，天平的一端是一些规定，当然是一些规定，星联几乎啥都有规定——偏偏一到关键的时候就没有规定了；在另一端，是一个带着梨涡的笑容，一双明亮的榛绿色眼睛，修长的手指，还有带点南方口音的声音。他不怎么惊讶地看着天平的一端自由落体般沉下去，不是盛满星联规定的这一端。

所以他随意地开口：“你知道你笑起来的时候会有梨涡吗？”

Kirk抬眼看向McCoy，后者嘴角仍然噙着笑意，眉间却已经聚起峰峦。他舔了舔嘴唇，把酒杯放回桌上。

“我妻子经常这么说。”McCoy说。笑意已经散尽，他重新恢复了有点不耐烦的神情。

Kirk又抿了一口酒。他并不惊讶McCoy会拒绝他，但仍然有些失望。他不想太过冒进，所以只是点点头，转移了话题。


End file.
